Awaken
by Caliginosity
Summary: All she had to do was get close, learn and listen. Nothing else will be done without planning, but true love, is almost never planned. Deidara x Sakura. DeiSaku
1. Rule 24

**Awakened **

All she had to do was get close, learn and listen. Nothing else will be done without planning- but true love, is almost _never_ planned. Deidara x Sakura.

"_Thoughts"_

"Spoken"

Enjoy and there will be more to come D. I don't know when I might be updating again, but it all depends if you people like it and yeah. I use to like SasuSaku, but now, I see Sasuke as a man-whore thanks to this random fanfic. Plus, Deidara is hott :D. So put 2 and 2 together. Bam -instant DeiSaku fanfiction.

- Alexis (Caliginosity) **  
**

**&Begin!**

_---_

_Rule 24 __–Always get more information than give more information._

It was dark when Sakura's lids finally fluttered open. Her head was pounding and her eyes throbbed stiffly in pain. Shifting a bit, she realized she was tied to a chair. Her hands were tightly held down with chakra bounding ropes.

"Ah, so the little kunoichi has finally awakened. So tell me, why is it that we found you abandoned on the battlefield?" spoke an unknown eerie figure.

"Ano…I don't know…"

"Itachi?"

She was suddenly spun around and her eyes met the piercing red eyes of a dark figure. Her head once again spun as blackness quickly clouded her vision.

---

Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself waking up again, this time in a soft bed. The bed had black covers and gray sheets and glancing around, she saw that she was in a room with beautifully painted walls. The ceiling was painted a rich light blue and white symbolizing the skies and the lazy clouds that drifted over them. On the wall directly in front of her, there mounted tall proud mountains that grazed the clouds above and surrounding them, lay graceful pink cherry blossom trees in full bloom.

"Like what you see, un?" said a voice to the left of her. Tilting her head over, she turned to face the voice that interrupted her sight-seeing.

"Eh?"

"Like what you see, un?" he repeated, clearly irritated at the lack of response.

"It's…pretty…" Sakura muttered, uncertain on what to say.

Getting up from the black sofa he was sitting on, he sauntered over to her side. Stopping right at the side of the bed, he squinted his eyes slightly, looking down. "Do you know who I am?"

"…Not really." She mumbled, and then looked up. "Who am I?"

Grunting in response, he looked quite taken back and asked, "Do you remember anything, un?"

She cast her eyes downward for a moment and thought hard. "My head hurts."

"No, duh. You have a big bruise on your forehead and a few scratches on your body, un."

She lifted her arm and placed a hand on her head. Sure enough, there was a large bandage wounded around her head. Her arm, she saw small scratches and scrapes. Looking away, her eyes found their way back to his face –and his long blonde hair that caught the sunlight peering through the only window to the right of the bed, the way his hair was tied up into a high pony tail and covered his left eye, that soft gray-blue eye carefully glancing over her.

"_He's kind of cute."_Curious, she found herself asking, "What's your name?"

"Deidara." He replied after a look of uncertainty that lasted on his features, for only less than a second. His eyebrow rising in suspicion, he asked, "You sure you don't remember _anything_, un?"

"My name…is Sakura."

---

**&End!**

:D This is my first fanfic…lol and I'm not really sure about stuff…yeah. I've read a lot of Fanfics and they always tell you to R&R or Read and Review…so. Do that here too D. I guess it's suppose to be for something.

I hoped you liked it…And the rating is rated for later chapters. Yeah, I hate waiting too, but too bad. x) I'm attempting to do something more touchy-feely love… than a lemon first…cuz…I dunno if I would be able to write one. :P I might practice and then make an attempt. xD

So, Read & Review please!


	2. Rule 18

**Awakened **

I'm glad I at least had a review or two :D Thanks very much

I will continue to update as long as you keep reading, reviewing and I keep remembering to.

- Alexis (Caliginosity)

**&Begin!**

_---_

** R****ecap **

"You sure you don't remember _anything_, un?"

"My name…is Sakura."

**/Recap **

_---_

_Rule 18__ –Be careful around unknown strangers. Always keep your guard up._

"Sakura…un?" He stared at her uneasily. "Anything…more?"

She furrowed her brows in concentration and then quickly put on a bright smile. "…Nope!"

Her smile had this certain feel to it. Deidara glanced on in confusion; it was hard to tell if she was being honest or acting.

The door creaked open and they both looked towards the person behind it. A man with bright red hair and matching eyes walked in.

"Deidara, Leader-san wants her."

"Un. I'll get her dressed and take her to him."

Turning his head, Sakura felt his eyes scan over her as he gave her a firm smile and walked out. When the door closed shut, Deidara began rummaging through his drawers, throwing out a black shirt with fishnet sleeves and a pair of gray shorts.

"Put those on, un." he ordered as he pointed towards the bathroom beside the drawers. "The bathroom is there."

Getting up carefully she grabbed the clothes he lent her and made her way over to the bathroom slowly. "Thank you."

"Hmph, just get dressed and take a shower, you look hideous right now." He replied, slightly embarrassed.

In response, Sakura quickly shut the door, irritated at his rude remark.

Abandoning the idea of just taking a quick look at the mirror, she continued to look on, horrified.

"_He was right, I do look hideous!" _

Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were bloodstained and nothing more than a couple of scraps and left over rags. The giant bruise on her forehead had stopped bleeding but the dried blood was still crusted around the wound and bandages. There were a few marks on her face and multiple scratches on her body, just like he said. _"Did they look at my body?! Those perverts!" _

Unwinding the bandages, she turned on the tap in the tub. Waiting for the waters to heat up, her eyes wandered around the bathroom. The marble floor, sink, walls and carpets were all different shades of black. Strangely, one of the many towels hanging off the rack was a light blue instead of the usual red. _"That must be his."_

Seeing that her bath was ready, she quickly stripped of what was left of her clothing and stepped into the tub.

"_What a day!__ Sensei-sama will be proud that the plan is beginning to unfold successfully." _

Grabbing the soap, she began to scrub herself clean from all the old cuts and stains. "_That was strange though…Sensei-sama never mentioned a redhead, though I feel like I've met him somewhere before."_

Rinsing off, Sakura stepped out and dried herself off. Wearing the clothes she was given, she dried off her hair, minding the bruise and walked back into the room with beautifully painted walls.

"About time!" Deidara cried as he looked her over. "They fit, un?"

"Ano…gomen…but these shorts are a bit loose." She explained, pulling them up.

"What, un? Those pants are my smallest pair." Getting up he pulled out a pair of sky blue boxers. "It's either those or these, un. Take your pick."

"Umm..ah…" she stuttered, blushing heavily.

"What?" He said, smirking. "Never seen a guy's boxers before?"

"Shut up!" she exploded before realizing what she said.

Getting up with the boxers he strolled over to her and bent down to eye-level. "Feisty, un. I like in a girl." He taunted.

Turning a deeper shade of red, she grabbed the boxers and ran back into the bathroom.

---

"Hurry up, Pinky!" Deidara shouted. "You're making them wait!"

"Coming!" she cried running after him. Rushing after him into a dark corridor, she could no longer see him. "Deidara-san? Where are you?"

She started to run forward blindly whipping through hallways until she bumped into a strong chest and fell backwards. Wincing slightly, she look up to the person she crashed into. He had long jet black hair and familiar menacing eyes. She gasped and began apologizing. When he gave no answer, the only thing that alerted her that he was listening were those cold red eyes looking down on her. Suddenly, he reached over and grabbed her arm. Sakura let out a cry of alarm and surprise as he commenced on dragging her away into the darkness.

---

**&End!**

Don't worry, everything here is for a reason, and I have a certain guideline I'm following myself, so it's not just random crud. :P

Please Read & Review, un!


	3. Rule 9

**Awakened **

YayYay. More reviews :D . surprise surprise xD Im glad people like my story! I just finished reading Waiting for Tonight and its awesome! My favorite is still Upside Down and Let's Love though. I suggest you read those, if you haven't already 3. They're my inspirations

- Alexis (Caliginosity)

P.S. I may have some pictures of the story…yeah. Go to **http://aurako.deviantart . com** ;that's my DA account and I (will) have some more visual pictures. :D. There already some Deidara ones there…depends when I'll stop writing to draw.

**&Begin!**

_---_

** R****ecap **

When he gave no answer, the only thing that alerted her that he was listening were those cold red eyes looking down on her. Suddenly, he reached over and grabbed her arm. Sakura let out a cry of alarm and surprise as he commenced on dragging her away into the darkness.

**/Recap **

_---_

_Rule 9__ –Nothing should come as a surprise, expect changes._

"Where are you taking me?!" Sakura demanded thrashing about. "Who are you?! Why did you take me?! Let me go!!"

"…Hn."

They had stopped in front of double doors. He opened one of the doors and walked in.

The room had a large circular table in the middle with a bunch of chairs around it. Sitting in each of the chairs were dark figures in black and red-clouded cloaks.

"Pinky! Where'd you go, un?" said one of the figures. Sakura recognized his voice. Pulling lose from her captor's grip, she made her way into the light of the candle in the center of the table.

"I found her in the halls…alone." Said the voice behind her.

"Yeah, I lost her, un."

The man with the red eyes made his way around the table and sat beside the huge blue-shark-like creature. The way it gave her a sadistic smirk frightened her. She shivered and stood there awkwardly.

"Sakura Ha-" Deidara quickly bent over to whisper something in the speaker's ear. "…Sakura." Corrected the peculiar figure sitting at the end of the table directly in front of her. "We will commence questioning you some questions. Are willing to co-operate?"

"Er…Hai."

"Alright. Do you know why you are here Sakura?"

"N-No."

"Do you know how you got here?"

She shook her head franticly. "Tell me what you know or remember."

"Uh…I remember…my head aching…and everything turning black…and running. Lots of running."

"Hm. Do you know who we are?"

She shook her head weakly. "I don't remember any of you."

"Sasori, Deidara. I'm placing her under your care. If both of you are away on missions, Itachi will cover for you. Make sure she is treated with care and well trained." Turning back to Sakura, "Sakura, Rest assure, you will not be harmed in any way, but your brain has suffered from memory loss. You may never remember your past life but you are welcomed here as long as you are willing to co-operate. Dismissed."

Sakura looked around as the members at the table began to fade away from the candle light. She looked around for Deidara, but another member found her first.

"Hello. I believe we've met. My name is Sasori." He introduced with a weak smile.

"H-Hello." She muttered quietly.

"Sasori no Danna! Pinky, un!" Turning towards the voice, they both watched Deidara as he made his way to them. "Lets go, un!" They led Sakura out the doors and into a hallway with plain gray walls. She took this as time to observe her surroundings. The hallways were never ending, and the doors just kept coming. The whole place was like labyrinth. Stopping at a door looking exactly like the rest, Sasori opened the door and they walked in.

"This will be your room. Deidara's room is three doors to the right. My room is across the hall from yours," The room was quite plain, white walls, pale cream-colored sheets, black marble floor, and simple furniture. Sakura turned around from observing her room to the two bickering men behind her.

"Why is her room closer to you, un!?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah! There's like 2 empty rooms beside in between us. You could have put her in one of those, un!"

"Do you really want to put her into the rooms you use to keep the dead birds you found in?!"

Deidara mumbled something incoherent that sounded a lot like _"Bastard"_ and walked out the door. Sasori watched as he left, smirking, and turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Your training will start this evening after dinner. I suggest you rest until then. Deidara will come and escort you to the dinning halls." He explained before leaving her alone in her room. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and proceeded to crawl into bed.

"_Sasori-san? I've definitely met him before.__" _She stared at the ceiling. _"But I don't remember a thing. Sensei-sama said I would get my memory back after the mission was complete, but I'm not even exactly sure what I'm to do on this mission! A bunch of rules, some useless background information and the knowledge that one mistake could cost me my life…just peachy." _Eyes never leaving her spot on the ceiling, she stared aimlessly for what seemed like hours before she drifted into a light slumber.

---

"…-Nky, wake up, un," A voice called. "Get up! Dinner!"

"Nrrgh." She mumble under her breath and rolled over.

"Pinky. Wake up. Pinky. Pinky. Pinky. Pink-"

"Shut up!" Opening her tired eyes groggily, she stared back up into the blob of blonde and grey-blue eyes. "My name isn't Pinky. It's Sakura. Sa-ku-ra!

"Whatever, its dinner, un. Get up…Sa-ku-ra-chan." Deidara demanded before moving from his position over her. Mumbling with a frown, she hastily sat up in the bed as he handed her a tray. Looking downward, she saw a small bowl of miso soup, some onigiri, a loaf of bread and a glass of clear water.

Dinner was awkward.

Silence dominated the room as she, Deidara and Sasori (whom she just noticed was sitting behind Deidara in another chair) all ate. She wasn't really expecting this, not that she was expecting anything, but she sort of pictured them all sitting together at a table. She didn't know quite what to do.

A chair shuffled against the hard marble floor and instantly, all eyes were on the figure who stood from his seat.

"Deidara, when she's finished take her down to the left wing, I'll be waiting for you at the hall gate." Sasori said, gathering the remains of his dinner. "Make sure she is properly prepared." With that, he left the room bidding a short farewell before closing the door behind him.

_Flash__back_

"_Sakura, with any luck if the mission starts off successfully, you'll be within enemy hands. Refrain from panic, with the temporary memory-wipe jutsu, you won't remember a thing. So listen carefully, they won't inflict any harm to you because you do not know anything," The shadow behind the desk shifted uncomfortably. "To aide you, we have permanently placed rules into your subconscious memory. You will come into contact with people with different abilities and they might try to trick you into release information, but act natural and tell them you know nothing, alright?"_

"_Hai, I understand."_

"_Good." The figure looked down in a slightly guilty fashion. "I'm sorry Sakura, but all this is necessary." Getting up the figure made its way to the large double doors. Turning to one of the masked figures guarding the door, she whispered as quietly as she could ,"When she is finished, take her down to the left restoring room for the rest of the night, we'll be waiting at the main gates in the morning. Make sure she is properly prepared for tomorrow." Glancing back at Sakura, she smiled sadly and slipped out into the light protruding from the doors. _

_End Flashback_

**&End!**

I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but I run out of ideas very quickly…and I'm beginning to doubt if this was a good starting plot, but I'm trying! xD

I'm deciding on whether there should be some SasuSaku in this too. xD. I'd also appreciate it if you leant me some ideas/inspiration for future chapters and such D I really want some of your input!

Read + Review More Chapters!!!


End file.
